Boku no Hero Academia: Dance of The Wolf and Crow
by OddSlayerFenrir
Summary: This is a revised version of Chains of a God and Shadow of A Demon. How will the arrival of Young Teransu affect the BNHA universe? Will he find love? Will the villains rise? Will All Might Fall? I suppose there is only one way to find out! In this story you can expect to find quite a bit of naughty teasing, woof!


Times Revised Post Release: 0

A few months after the epic conclusion of BNHA: Dance of The Wolf Crow. Tokoyami Fumikage could be seen sitting at his desk, calmly writing in his journal. The room itself was still and calm, his bags were packed, and the faint sounds of other classmates leaving the UA dorms for the final time were heard just outside the door.

_"My journey at UA is finally coming to a close, and honestly, I have one regret. I wish I could have spent more time with you. When you first came into my life, I thought of you as nothing more than a wolf boy, a mere classmate, that I would grow to have a mutual respect for. Fortunately for me you changed that. You grew on me in more ways than I expected, and now that I'm at the end of this chapter in my life, I'm desperately hoping to start the next one with you, even if that idea will never come to fruition." _Tokoyami wrote_._

In present time, a dark skinned male, bearing black wolf ears and tail, is seen on the window seat of a plane headed towards Japan. The boy bore a wide smiled, and was filled with energy. _In just a few hours I'll be enrolling in UA, granted I am a bit late, but I'm sure I didn't miss out on too much._

A few hours later at UA Aizawa and Nezu could be seen in the 1-A classroom speaking in private.

"Principal, normally I don't go against your decision making, but this is just ridiculous. Enrolling a student this late in the school year won't be beneficial for the student. He'll be playing catch up throughout the rest of the year," Aizawa calmly stated. Nezu waved his paw at him before speaking.

"Mr. Aizawa, I ensure you that you have nothing to worry about. Teransu Latiselec is more capable than you think. If you truly feel that it'll be hard for him to keep up, them why don't you use today as a test. At the end of the day, if he hasn't impressed you, then feel free to remove him. I won't contest your decision afterwards. Does that sound fair?" Nezu stated with a smile on his face.

"Well, that works for me. I just hope he doesn't end up like Bakugo. I don't need another one of those in my life," Aizawa said grabbing his sleeping bag. Slowly, the classroom door opened and Teransu Latiselec could be seen entering.

"Why, speak of the devil. Young Teransu, I was just speaking with your homeroom teacher. Have you gotten all settled in your dorm yet," Nezu asked. Teransu quickly nodded.

"Yes, sir. Umm." Teransu was suddenly caught off guard by Aizawa hoping towards him in his sleeping bag. He was quickly examined by Aizawa before he spoke.

"My name is Aizawa Shota, as the principal just mentioned, I'll be your homeroom teacher. Today I'm going to test you to assess you on your skills, both educational and combative. Failure to meet my standards will result in you being removed, got it." Aizawa stated staring him in the eyes. To his surprise, Teransu was smirking.

_This kid, I don't know who he thinks he is, but that smirk shows he has some confidence. _Aizawa thought.

"I understand, Mr. Aizawa, I don't intend to disappoint you." Teransu stated with seriousness in his voice.

"Good, I don't expect you too. It's still pretty early, and I'm sure you haven't eaten anything yet, head to the cafeteria for breakfast and be back her at by Eight o'clock sharp," Aizawa said quickly falling on the ground to power nap. Teransu left the room quickly with Nezu.

Meanwhile in the cafeteria, many students appear to be gathered and eating including the students of class 1-A. At a table located near the main entrance of the cafeteria, Tokoyami, Koda, Shoji, and Ojiro are seen starting to eat their breakfast.

The group began their regular morning conversation up until Tokoyami mentioned what he noticed in the dorms.

"It seems as if we may be getting another person living in the dorms with us," Tokoyami stated casually. His classmates at the table jumped at the news. Shoji was the first to speak up.

"Tokoyami, aren't you going to give us the full story?" Shoji he asked. Tokoyami swallowed a bit of this breakfast and prepared to tell his story.

About an hour ago, after being escorted to UA from the airport. Teransu met with his soon to be Modern Hero Art Literature Teacher, Midnight at the entrance.

"Ah, Good morning! You must be Teransu F. Latiselec. It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Nemuri Kayama, but you can call me Midnight, you adorable thing you. Come, I'm going to take you the the dorms so you get your things out away and ready for the day." Midnight stated with a smile on her face.

Teransu excitedly nodded and followed her asking all sorts of questions about the academy. She happily answered what she could, but she eventually asked him something that bothered her.

"Young Teransu, if you don't mind me asking, how _did_ you manage to enter into the academy this late into the game," she asked. He seemed to smile before he spoke.

"Well, to be honest, my godmother and Mr. Nezu are extremely close friends, and according to them my quirk, I think it's called, is pretty dangerous. They think that I could only hone it's abilities properly at UA, and so now I'm here," he said calmly continuing to walk beside Midnight.

_It's rare that anything involving the principals' personal life would come up. I wonder what Teransu's quirk is, and why it's so dangerous. More importantly, why did he seem so uncertain about using the word quirk. Those will just have to be questions for another day. It's no fun figuring everything out on the first date anyway. _She thought.

Before they knew it, the two had arrived at the dorms. Midnight provided Teransu with his dorm number and key. She told him to not take too long because she still had to quickly show him around the academy. Teransu showed clear understanding and entered into the dorms alone. He found that it was fairly quiet, but also that it was just past six in the morning.

_Geez, switching time zones is definitely going to be difficult for the first few weeks. _He thought.

When Teransu arrived at what looked like the lobby, he took a sharp left towards the elevator, but suddenly bumped into someone on the way. He lost grip of his bags and fell backwards on his tail in pain.

Slowly, he looked up and noticed a boy with a Crow's head standing in front of him. He seemed to be holding a toothbrush and towel in his left hand and on his left shoulder. Teransu's eyes widened as he looked up at him in surprise.

_Wow, you really do run into all kinds when you travel the world. Wait?! I shouldn't be worried about that right now, I need to hurry and stop nervously gazing into his beautiful eyes! Wait?! He's doing the same thing!_ He thought in shock!

Slowly, Tokoyami extended his hand to help Teransu up.

"Sorry, I didn't expect anyone to be rounding the corner." He calmly stated. Teransu soon noticed his hand and accepted it.

"Thanks, but I should be the one apologizing. I should have been more aware. Oh, speaking of being more aware, I have to hurry and get settled! It was nice meeting you, um-. I actually didn't catch your name, would you please tell me," Teransu asked softly. Tokoyami nervously looked away and shook his hand.

"It's Tokoyami Fumikage, what about you," he asked calmly turning his head back towards Teransu. To he surprise he found a wide smile on Teransu's face.

"It's Teransu F. Latiselec. Hopefully, I'll bump into you again when I have a bit more free time. Not literally of course, but you know! Sorry, but I really have to get going, farewell." Teransu stated quickly grabbing his bags and speeding into the elevator nervously.

Tokoyami merely watched seemingly dumbstruck.

Back in present time in the cafeteria, Tokoyami could be heard finishing his story.

"After that he got in the elevator, and I haven't seen him since," Tokoyami said resting his chopsticks on his empty bowl. Ojiro crossed his arms and started to speak up. He seemed to voice his concern for why Teransu was in the dorms so early without any of them being told about his arrival from the staff.

Koda softly chimed in and mentioned that the issue probably didn't concern them. They all seemed to nod in agreement. But just as Tokoyami looked behind his friends, entering into the Cafeteria was Teransu with a smile on his face. Tokoyami closed his eyes for a moment in thought.

_Him again. How long will he allude me. No, I shouldn't concern myself. I have to focus on my training. This world has changed ever since that battle All Might was in. If I don't get stronger, how can I protect the people that need it. _Tokoyami thought.

Teransu didn't notice Tokoyami. He quickly got in line to receive his breakfast. Soon after he blended into the crowd. Before they knew it, it was time for them to be headed to class.

Leaving the cafeteria slightly late, Teransu could be seen walking down the hallway to the 1-A classroom visibly nervous. His ears were hanging down, and tail was softly wagging, unlike how they usually are.

_Well, here goes nothing. _He thought.

Taking a deep inhale and sliding open the classroom door. Teransu immediately noticed Aizawa stepping out of his sleeping bag and noticing him.

"Your just in time. Hurry and come in so we can get things going," he said watching as Teransu entered nervously, and stepped in front of the class. As Teransu stood there about to speak, he quickly examined everyone in the room. He found that many of them bore surprised faces, others didn't seem to care. The main one was a blond haired kid looking off into space.

"Don't keep me waiting. We have lots to get done today." Aizawa stated sternly. Teransu lightly placed his hand just above his heart and widened his eyes with an innocent smile.

"My name is Teransu F. Latiselec. I'm looking forward to getting to know all of you," he said passionately.

The class quickly returned his greeting by introducing themselves one by one. Amongst them, was Tokoyami, whom he paid exceptional attention to. Teransu wasn't sure of it, but he felt as if he could build a friendship with Tokoyami a lot quicker than the others of the class.

Before he was told to sit in the new desk near the front of the class, between Uraraka and Iida, he looked towards Tokoyami for a brief second and smiled.

Even with the slightly late arrival of Teransu, Aizawa continued to teach class normally, well for the most part he did. He occasionally called on Teransu to check for understanding, and to his surprise Teransu knew the material.

_Good thing Mr. Nezu sent me that huge stack of papers to study before I came. I'll need to thank him properly in person when I next see him._ Teransu thought calmly resuming class. Teransu thought.

A few hours pass, and before they knew it, it was time for a short break before the next class, Heroics with All Might. Just as Teransu was getting settled and ready for the next session he was swarmed by his classmates and bombarded with questions. He smiled awkwardly, because all of it was overwhelming. Luckily for him Iida stepped in to help.

"Everyone! Please, let's act like civilized human beings and have some manners. After all, there is one of him and twenty of us." Iida yelled sternly.

Teransu seemed to laugh a bit to it all. But his attention was soon focused to a small group of girls standing in front of him.

"Huh, your names are Ashido, Jiro, Hagakure, and Yaoyorozu, right?" He asked.

They nodded quickly in response.

"I hate to pry like this, but may I ask where you're from? Surely you're not from Japan." Momo asked.

"Oh,I don't mind. And, that's right. I'm not from Japan, I just moved here from a city in America called Chicago," Teransu said calmly smiling. Suddenly he sensed Hagakure jump towards him a bit.

"Whoa, that's like super far away, the plane ride must have been torture for you," She said excitedly.

"Hate to intrude, but what's with the ears and tail, are you like a dog or something?" Jiro asked curiously. The question kind of hurt Teransu. He's very sensitive when it comes to things like that.

_Hold up, did she seriously just call me a dog. Dude, that's so mean. I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it though._ Teransu thought.

Teransu quickly pulled himself together to answered her.

"If you would, I'd prefer to be called a Wolf, or even a Canine. The term Dog is so degrading. It in itself relates to a domesticated canine, and I am so not domesticated." He stated pouting a bit. The girls seemed to laugh a bit, and Jiro apologized. But she was quickly shoved aside by Ashido.

"Oh wow! You're so cute! You're definitely in a league of your own when it comes to those unattractive losers." Ashido stated pointing specifically towards Mineta, Sero, and Kaminari.

_She seriously just called us unattractive losers! _They thought, quickly holding their heads down in shame. Moments later after everything calmed down a bit Tokoyami approached Teransu's desk with only a few moments to spare. Oddly enough the two didn't make eye contact throughout the conversation.

"No a big fan of crowds I see." Teransu casually stated. Tokoyami chuckled briefly.

"Was I really that obvious?" He asked.

"You don't need me to answer a question you already know the answer to. More importantly, thanks for being the first person to speak to me." He said calmly. Tokoyami nodded and returned to his just as Iida unnecessarily announced to the room that class would be starting up soon.

Slowly the class came to a low mumble, and before it became completely silent. All Might entering the room Teransu's eyes seemed to widen with shock.

_What in the world happened to him. He looks so weak and sick! He wasn't like this when we first met. It's depressing, I want to help him, so I'll share some of my energy with him when I get the opportunity. _

To much of the classes surprise, All Might seemed to recognize Teransu.

"Hoho, what do we have here! You're the God son of Lady Rhinish, Teransu Latiselec. It's been ages, I'm glad to see that time hasn't been cruel to you." He stated suddenly leaking blood from his mouth and shocking the entire class.

"Oh wow, I thought something was familiar about that name! Lady Rhinish is known as the master of support heroes! True, she doesn't spend much time on the battlefield, but when she does, she's able to heal people back to perfect health and even restoring collateral damage! She alone saves countries millions of dollars!" Midoria stated trying his hardest to keep it to a low mumble. Unfortunately for him Bakugo heard him and told him to shut it. All Might told them to chill out moments later.

"Anyway, we have important business to attend to today. Not only will you be tested Teransu, but you all will have to spar against each other! Consider this a test you don't want to fail class. Now, get into your costumes and meet me in the gym." All Might stated. He soon left the classroom. The class stood in excitement and grabbed they're costumes. All except Teransu who had no choice but to wear his P.E uniform.

On his way out of the classroom, he found himself being approached by Tokoyami.

"Do you know where the gym is?" He asked. Teransu didn't look at him, he merely smiled saying that he did. And so, the two of them continued heading towards the gym in preparation for class together.

A few minutes pass and the class is seen standing in front of All Might inside of the gym.

"First things first, Young Teransu, you will be going first in this combat training. Unfortunately for you, you'll be fighting Todo-." All Might stated suddenly being interrupted by Teransu.

"Tokoyami," Teransu said continuing. "I'd like to fight Tokoyami, if that's alright. He was the first person I interacted with when I arrived, and I would like for him to be the first person a fight."

"W-well, I suppose that alright. Tokoyami are you okay with this?" All Might asked. Tokoyami closed his eyes briefly and nodded stepping forward in line with Teransu. Meanwhile the rest of the class eagerly waited for their turn to be tested. They all seemed to take a seat on the bleachers nearby. Before the match, Tokoyami and Teransu could be seen shaking each other's hands in preparation for the fight.

"I didn't know about you guys, but I'm really excited to see what Latiselec is capable of." Midoria excitedly stated. Both Iida and Uraraka who were sitting close to shared the same feelings. Seconds later, Midoria was tapped on the shoulder by Mineta who was sitting just behind him.

"Hey Midoria, don't you find it odd how he was able to get into the school this late into the year?" He asked. Midoria slowly positioned his hand underneath his chin in a thinking position before speaking.

"You're right, but we might just figure out the answer to that question by observing." He stated. _I know this might seem a bit nosey, but I'm more curious to know how All Might knows him. _

Slowly Tokoyami and Teransu could be seen taking a short step back from each other. Teransu seemed to be excited about the fight. His tail was wagging and he bore a wide smile on his face. Meanwhile, Tokoyami chuckled slightly and prepared himself.

"Young Teransu, I know exactly what you're capable of, so if you fail to impress me, I won't hesitate to give you a failing grade for the day." All Might stated. With silence falling in the gym, All Might officially started the match!

Teransu immediately rushed towards Tokoyami, but was knocked back by the force of Tokoyami summoning Dark Shadow! He quickly put up a block to ensure nothing got into his eyes.

As he was continuing to fly backwards from Tokoyami attack, Teransu quickly realised that Dark Shadow was coming his way quickly! Before he could even respond, Dark Shadow smashed Teransu into the ground, and violently pummeled him for a few seconds.

The class was impressed with how aggressive he was begin. "Hmph, you picked me for a fight, and yet it doesn't even feel like your fighting back." Tokoyami calmly stated. Slowly, he pulled back Dark Shadow and watched Teransu stand. To his surprise, Teransu was still smiling. This shocked many of the students, especially Midoria.

_Hold on, he was rushed by Dark Shadow and he doesn't even have a scratch on him, even more than that, he's still smiling. Just how strong is he? _Midoria thought.

"My apologies, Tokoyami, you see, I find it necessary to take my opponents first attack head on, just to get a grasp on how strong they might be, and from what I just witnessed. You're pretty strong. Now, it's time for the counter attack!" Teransu stated running towards Tokoyami.

Tokoyami said nothing, and instead rushed towards him with Dark Shadow taking the lead. A second before the two clashed Dark Shadow found that it couldn't move it's claw!

"Dark Shadow, what's wrong?" Tokoyami asked. He quickly realised that Dark Shadow's claw was being held in place by a bright golden chain coming from Teransu's left hand!

"And there it is, Teransu's Chains of Binding." All Might stated.

"My quirk, as you call it, is called Chains of Binding. If I were to wrap my chains around you, your quirk and would be suppressed. The brighter my chains the the stronger the suppression." Teransu stated quickly lifting Dark Shadow and throwing it back at Tokoyami.

Tokoyami appeared shocked by this, unable to dodge in time he put up a block and knocked backwards by Dark Shadow, who, seconds later, faded.

"A suppression quirk!" Yaoyarozu stated in excitement and shock.

"Amazing, he's capable of moving those chains as if they're parts of his own body." Midoria shouted in excitement. He quickly grabbed his notebook and began to frantically take notes.

Slowly, Tokoyami began to stand and summon Dark Shadow once more. "That's pretty good, but now it's my turn. Dark Shadow: Black Fallen Angel!" He shouted immediately becoming wrapped by Dark Shadow. Within seconds Tokoyami could be seen flying!

"What?! Bird Head can fly now!" Bakugo shouted!

"I learned this technique while training under the Pro Hero: Hawks." He stated immediately diving towards Teransu! Teransu smiled and prepared himself, but Tokoyami was too fast! Before Teransu knew it, Tokoyami hald already flew by him, and slashed him across the chest! Tokoyami landed behind him in style, meanwhile Teransu fell to his knees in shock. "So fast! I couldn't keep up. I can't believe it. I clearly underestimated him, I _should_ transform, but I just got here, still, I don't want a failing grade. I'm sorry for what you're about to experience, Tokoyami." Teransu stated. Slowly his brown eyes changed golden, and mere seconds later, he was suddenly engulfed in a massive pillar of light!

"He's finally taking this seriously. That's good to see." All Might stated calmly. His attention was suddenly pulled by the class bombarding him with questions. "Calm yourselves, all you need to know about Teransu is that he isn't even Human. He's known as, The Legendary Monster Wolf, Fenrir." He stated in awe of the pillar of light. But suddenly, All Might was struck by a bright golden chain in his wound hidden underneath his clothes! He spat blood to the ground in front of him and fell to his knees.

"No, All Might!" Midoria yelled! But, All Might halted him by holding a single hand in his direction. Suddenly, the chain broke away from the pillar of light and wrapped itself around All Might like a belt. And in that instant, All Might slowly began to build body mass! Slowly he stood being surrounded by steam, from it, he lifted his hand heroically in the air, and laughed that encouraging laugh! "I Am Here!" All Might shouted heroically like himself again! All of A-1 appeared shocked and nearly crying to the sight of All Might standing heroically in front of them.

"The battle isn't over yet! Young Teransu may have returned my vitality, but you all are still in the middle of class. So, without further interruption, let's continue with your education, and go beyond! Go, Plus Ultra!" All Might shouted!

To Be Continued…


End file.
